


Rules of Being a Strider

by Kikiro (kikirochan)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: strider things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikirochan/pseuds/Kikiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes i come up with rules the striders live by. for example; a strider should or shouldn't do this because it goes against a rule. </p>
<p>these may be something that dave's bro (beta dirk) tried to teach dave while he was young that results in the reasons as to why dave may act in a certain way. it makes for a good guideline on what he would do or whatever, idk its almost midnight and my mind is going off the rails. i feel like these rules would only be used in a world with an abusive or oppressive bro.</p>
<p>if you like the idea of these rules and want to reference them in your work or w/e go ahead, i dont care.</p>
<p>i may occasionally update this with more rules.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rules of Being a Strider

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i come up with rules the striders live by. for example; a strider should or shouldn't do this because it goes against a rule. 
> 
> these may be something that dave's bro (beta dirk) tried to teach dave while he was young that results in the reasons as to why dave may act in a certain way. it makes for a good guideline on what he would do or whatever, idk its almost midnight and my mind is going off the rails. i feel like these rules would only be used in a world with an abusive or oppressive bro.
> 
> if you like the idea of these rules and want to reference them in your work or w/e go ahead, i dont care.
> 
> i may occasionally update this with more rules.

**Rules of Being a Strider**

 

#1   Don't show weakness.

> Never let anyone see you cry.   
> Never back down from a fight.

 

#2   There is no such thing as shame.

> Everything you do, you do for a reason.


End file.
